Battle Within
by Larissa2369
Summary: Based off the scenes for episode 2 season 2. Follows everyone but focus on Ashley and her relationship with a new female character. Doesn't really follow the story line in the show that much.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Within

Chapter 1

Ashley advanced on her, slowly showing off her teeth, finger nails growing longer.

Magnus took a step back, worry and desperation in her eyes as she pleaded with her daughter to stop.

"Please Ashley stop this please!" nothing seemed to be able to detour Ashley. Magnus knew she had to pull the trigger but, the gun she held wouldn't move shaking she started to cry, hoping one of her team would come soon. Then as Ashley made her final move Magnus raised her gun. Within seconds Magnus stood there eyes closed holding a gun, smoke flowing away from the barrel. She opened her eyes slowly to see a giant white and black wolf standing over her daughter. Both were snarling at each other, the wolf had her pinned.

"Magnus!" someone called behind her.

She turned to see Will running toward her pointing his gun towards both creatures. Magnus quickly jumped between him and them.

"No Will wait" she begged turning she saw Ashley struggle against her hairy capture. But with a swift kick the giant wolf was forced off her, before it hit the floor Ashley had disappeared.

Magnus let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and soon Henry and John were running towards them. Will pointed his weapon at the wolf fear and curiosity in his eyes. Magnus turned to the wolf which stood in front of her and within an instance turned into a very naked young woman.

"Better late than never Lara." started Magnus as she pushed Will's rifle to point down to the floor.

"I hit a bit of traffic on the way here", replied the woman with a small grin. "Um... Do you think I could get some clothes?"

As if on cue Henry had is sweater off and sundered up to her. "It's good to see you again Lara". He said handing her the sweater.

Pulling it around her shoulders and with a zip said "I missed you too bro!"

Will stood there stunned and confused. But knew now wasn't the time, he waited till Henry escorted the new arrival out of the hall. Magnus stood staring at the spot on the floor her daughter just occupied. Still holding her gun she felt Johns hand slip into hers and remove it. Knowing she still had strong feeling of hate towards this man she leaned into his embrace and let him hold her a hug. After a few moments she took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I expect u have questions Will?" She asked looking at the young man.

"Yes if course, that girl.." started Will.

"Werewolf actually is what she prefers to be called. I didn't inform any if you because I wasn't sure if she could come or not," answered Magnus.

"She called Henry brother?" asked Will.

"Yes, they aren't related, when I found Henry I also found Lara. They were the only ones left alive in that settlement. To this day no one knows what happened there. Lara was with us till she was 17, then she went back in search of her people and decided to remain with them," answered Magnus

"And what good is she to us?" asked John.

"Will you saw her take Ashley out? Lara is stronger than most of her kind through a unique breeding practice her people were participating in. She is what her people call a high wolf, her breed is pure none of the weaknesses of human and all the strengths of a wolf" stated Magnus.

"So you're saying she can help defeat her?" questioned Will.

"Or capture her." replied Magnus.

"Helen," whispered John in a soothing voice. "We might…"

"No John and don't ever think it! We will bring Ashley home!" yelled Magnus before walking out.

Henry couldn't believe it his best friend was back. His favorite childhood memories flooded his brain of Ashley, Lara and him. But his smile disappeared as Lara neared Charlie's cell. She looked within to see him slumped over the toilet vomiting, she held her head low and closed her eyes.

"So much has changed since I was here last, ever since Helen told me about Ash I just keep thinking what if," she said staring at Charlie.

Henry smirked at Lara's nickname for Ashley. "I learnt that over the last few weeks we can't think about the 'what ifs'. We gotta look to the future."

"Your right my friend," smiled Lara. Giving Henry a side glance she notices his shiver and asks "How long since u have shifted?"

"I sorta did the other day why?" asks Henry.

"You need too; can't you feel the itch the ache of it?" asked Lara turning towards him. "Look at you, your antsy you need to run."

"Run eh? I think it would rather tear something apart." stated Henry walking away.

Lara quickly grabbed his arm before he could get away. "Why else do you think in here for? Yes I'm here to help with Ashley but I'm also here to help you. Don't you think I had the same problems as you? I left because I started dreaming about ripping all your throats out. I had to sleep in the shoo because I was so frightened of me changing and hurting one of you. So I left and I went to our people learned from them and it got me through. Look at me Henry you might think that the thing inside of you is nothing but a blood thirsty beast, but like you and me it has feelings, when you learn to control it. It will become your best friend."

Henry looks at her; he can feel his other half clawing at him wanting to come out and knows she right. "When do we start?"

"By the looks of you I think we should start now. I suggest you take your clothes off now you will just rip them, let's just say you will go through a lot of clothes," she laughed as she pulled off Henry's sweater she still had on. Within seconds the same snarling white and black wolf was standing in front of him but this wasn't the same at all it was calm and gave him a curious look.

Henry smiled and made the hand gesture for her to turn around. With a snort the wolf turned and sat down. After a few minutes went by Lara began to wonder what was taking so long, but as she was turning her head Henry's wolf form jumped over her and turned giving a playful bark. The two took off through the sanctuary. As they made their way towards the exit Nikola was coming in and narrowly missed being tossed aside as the two sped past him.

"Damn dogs!" he yelled after them

Unaware to the two friends as they headed towards the woods, a fairly large man was watching from the shadows. He watched the two for awhile before vanishing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She lay on the table as the red haired doctor examined her wounds. A beautiful melody filled the space from her iPhone. Like a doll the red haired woman moved her limbs to look and assess the damages.

"Oh Ashley," she said while petting her forehead what happened to you. As she settled in to start stitching the gash to her arm the director Dana Whitecomb walks in.

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but whatever attacked her was huge and probably canine judging from the wound," replied the doctor.

"Could it be that mutt they have?"

"No, he is too weak to be able to inflict this type of damage."

"Find out who or what doctor. I want to know what we are dealing with," she said before leaving.

Back at the sanctuary Magnus sat alone in the library. The warmth from the fireplace filling her with a sense of security she smiled at the old memories that started to fill her vision, but then with a quick glance at the table beside her it brought her right back down. The pile of files didn't get any smaller while she was away so with a deep breath and a sigh she pulled the first one down.

"Magnus are we running a pound now?" asked Nikola

"I see you met Lara?" asked Magnus

"No more like pounce on, but more to the point. This weapon you wanted," started Nikola

"Yes, I want it only to stun them," said Magnus

"Magnus be reasonable, the Ashley we know is gone this thing we need to…"

"No Nikola do what I tell you!" yelled Magnus throwing her files down. "If I wanted you to build a killing machine I would of said so!"

Nikola stood rooted to the spot he'd never seen Magnus so angry. "Magnus I'm sorry I…"

"I'm sorry Nikola I'm just, just..." She sat there on the couch looking at the flames not able to fight the tears any longer she let them slip down her cheeks. With a small sob she started to cry.

Not sure what to dot Nikola placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze then quickly slipping out of the room leaving Magnus to finally grieve for her daughter

Will walked through the sanctuary reading memos. The place seemed strange without the usual inhabitants. Jumping slightly he grabs his ringing phone. Smiling he says "Hello sexy."

"Hey yourself, you alone?" asked Clara.

Laughing he started "Yes, yes I..."

"HEY! You there come here!" yelled there resident in the infirmary.

Groaning he says "I'm sorry baby I gotta go."

With a small sigh she replies "Ok honey bear, talk to you later."

"Yup" and with a beep of his phone he turns toward the infirmary.

"Well finally god. How do I get a decent meal around here?" asked Kate.

"By leaving and making one yourself," he told her.

"Look I'm still injured I can't be scampering around out there," she says pointing behind him.

"Or is it that you are afraid?" he asked.

"Look I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of any one, including the Kabal!" Kate firmly stated.

Will stood there giving her a look. She turned to look the other way ignoring him.

With a nod Will says "I will ask the kitchen to make you something better."

Nodding her approval and turning to the paper she had at her bed side table Will left.

He felt more alive than ever before. Trees whizzed by them as they ran through the dark under growth of the small grove beside the sanctuary. Looking towards Lara he smiles when he hears her thoughts, _I told you, you would like it!_

With a bark Henry jumps up in the air but soon the excitement turns to confusion, when a tiny pain spreads up his thigh. Looking around he sees Lara stop and with her large teeth pull out the small dart out of her leg. With a rough shove from behind Henry landed to the ground. Then the world turned upside down and the lights went out.

With a loud growl Lara jumped at the man in black that shoved Henry. Her jaws wrapping around his neck, the metallic taste of blood seeped into her mouth as she ripped and tore his throat out. A sharp pain exploded along her back turning she saw a woman her eyes blazing, finger nails long and menacing. As the tranquilizer started to take effect she stumbled as she jumped at her attacker, with a loud scream the ground was soon stained with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, you asked me here what you have to report?" asked Director Dana Whitecomb.

"You told me last night to keep two of our team there to observe. Well last night they saw two werewolves leave the premises," replied the lab tech.

"And…?"

"Well I accidently told them to follow and apprehend," nervously said the lab tech.

"You are trying my patience here," said Dana.

"Well they went after them, they took down the one that was Henry, but the other, it attacked and killed one of the operatives," he said.

Dana looked at him and could feel the rage spread through her. "WHAT!"

"The one seen here," he points to the computer screen that shows a large black and white wolf, "… didn't exactly go down when they tranquilized her. She turned and attacked, this one has to be the one that took Ashley down."

Dana looked at the screen and a slow smile spread across her face. She took a deep breath to calm her rage and said slowly, "Thank you, your fired." Waving two guards towards him the lab tech tried foolishly to get away, the guards quickly grabbed him and a second later he was dead. Dragging the body away Dana stared at the screen, "Well, well Lara?"

With a groan Henry pushed himself up. Squinting and blocking the sun with his arm he started to guess he'd passed out here last night. Then he remembered the pain, the attack, looking around he found himself in the sanctuary's court yard. Pushing himself up he noticed his hands they were covered in blood. Looking around he was half expecting a dead animal or his gut turned, a dead body. He quickly stood up right and ran toward the building. Thoughts started running through his mind. _What happened last night?_ Making his way towards his room he bumped into Will.

"Woo, Henry there you are," said Will grabbing hold of Henry.

"Where's Lara is she here? Is she ok?" asked Henry.

"Calm down Henry she's fine she's recovering in the infirmary", said Will.

"What?" he started, Henry's mind going a million miles an hour.

"Calm down man, come on let's get you cleaned up and dressed then you can see her," said Will as he helped Henry towards his room

Magnus looked at the chart in front of her reading the results from Lara's new blood work.

"Whatever toxin that was in your blood is gone now," she said to Lara.

"Good can I get out of her now?" asked Lara sitting on the hospital bed wanting to leave.

Magnus walked over and looked at the wound on Lara's leg. "It's amazing how fast you heal these days it's pretty much a scratch now."

Lara simply sat there nodding knowing that the wounds she had would heal quickly. "So, I can go now?"

Magnus smiled at the young woman and shook her head. "No, I want to run some more tests first then you can go."

"Yeah, someone to talk to now!" yelled Kate across the room.

"Who exactly is that?" asked Lara pointing and gesturing towards the other side of the infirmary.

"That would be Kate Freelancer; she was working for the Kabal. However, know she is on their kill list," replied Magnus

"You work for the Kabal?" asked Lara sitting straight up in bed.

"Was, is the right word. I no longer work for them, we had a falling out," replied Kate.

"So what exactly did u do for them?" asked Lara.

"Um... I don't. Why do you want to know?" asked Kate changing the subject.

"I'm just curious, me and the Kabal aren't that tight you know with the whole trying to kill me and all," replies Lara.

Kate felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked at the werewolf, knowing that she too could get her throat ripped out if she didn't choose her words wisely. "Look I don't work for them anymore."

"But you did and I bet you killed a lot of people?" asked Lara.

"I um..." stammered Kate. Nervous she looked to Magnus to help her but Magnus busied herself with putting away instruments.

"What about Laloche? You very been there?" asked Lara.

"Laloche? Never heard of it," replied Kate.

Pouncing off the bed within seconds Lara was face to face with Kate. Looking her up and down the angry werewolf said "That's where I've seen you. You were there before the attack."

"No I don't know anything about it," replied Kate her body shaking with fear.

"No you were there I remember you, you were snooping around," stated Lara.

"I don't…" stammered Kate

"Liar!" yelled Lara grabbing both her arms.

Kate felt tears start to stream down her face as she stared at Lara. Lara stood there ready to rip this girl apart when she felt Magnus grip her shoulder.

"Enough Lara," she said pulling Lara away from Kate.

Angry Lara stomped away, seeking a way to release her anger. Magnus looked back at a relieved Kate.

"Maybe you should keep her on a leash," said Kate.

Magnus leaned so that she was face to face with Kate and said "I would keep those thoughts to yourself. Werewolves tend to have great hearing." Then walked away, slightly shaken Kate gripped the hidden gun under her pillow.

Lara was so angry, she was sure she had seen Kate there in Lacoche the day of the attack. No idea where she was going, she soon found herself in front of Ashley's old room. Not knowing why she opened the door to the dark room. A layer of dust covered the tables and pictures throughout the room. Looking around she found the light switch, flicking it on she saw a room that seemed to have never changed since she last lived here. Smiling to herself she walked over to the far side of the room to the dark wood dresser. On top of it was covered in picture frames. Randomly picking up one it showed Ashley and Magnus when Ash was just a baby, the next was of Henry and Ash playing on a beach covered in dry sand making sandcastles. Then she noticed four pictures frames turned upside down hidden behind a large picture of Magnus.

Picking the first one up it showed her as a young teen with her right arm slung over Ashley's shoulders, both of them laughing. Lara smiled remembering a happier time where things seemed simple. The next she picked up was of her and Ashley fooling around in a photo booth. One of them making faces, the second they looked quizzical, third sticking there tongues out and the forth had them facing each other with their foreheads resting together looking into each other's eyes. The third was of Henry, Ashley and herself, laughing and playing around in the Amazon jungle surrounded by multi-colored fairies.

"Oh the good times," she laughed to herself.

Setting the third picture down, she picked up the final one. A sudden pain seized her chest as she looked at that this one. She remembered Ashley taking it while she was asleep, and Ash thought it would look amazing in black in white. Looking at it now she thought she was right. That this picture of her sleeping with Ashley beside her, facing her with her eyes closed curled up close to her was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. Sighing deeply she looked up into the large mirror behind the dresser looking at it she saw distant memories through it. She saw her and Ashley sitting on the edge of her bed talking and gossiping when they were young teens, then fast forwarding she saw her on the edge of Ashley's bed kissing the blond passionately. Smiling at the memories made on that bed and consumed in the memories she didn't notice Will come into the room.

"Lara?"

Startled Lara dropped the picture; Will quickly walked over and bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said handing her the picture.

Grinning she took the picture and placed it back face down on the dresser. "It's alright I was just remembering some things."

"You and Ashley were very close?" asked Will gesturing toward the photo booth pictures.

"Yeah, we were but those days are gone now," she said turning away from the happy pictures.

"You know it's funny, she never mentioned you, I remember once Henry said something about you but…" started Will.

"It's not surprising," smiled Lara, "Ashley and I had a fight and it seems that we both are very stubborn."

Nodding Will looked at the pictures and asked "You and she were lover's, weren't you?"

Taking a minute Lara smiled and asked "Have you seen Henry?"

Will chose to not pursue that blatant change in subject and replied "Yes, he's in his room I was able to calm him down a little but he was very shaken when he woke up and remember what happened last night."

"Well I guess I should go and talk to him," said Lara walking towards the door. Standing by the door Lara held it open waiting for Will. Five feet away from the door, Will felt his nose get itchy and before he could say or do anything he let out a huge sneeze. Looking up at Lara he saw her snickering.

"I should probably get someone to come clean this place," said Will walking past Lara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Henry paced back and forth in his room. Beads of water fell from his wet hair. Muttering to himself he looked again at his hands they were red from the scrubbing he gave them in the shower. He could still see the blood on them; squeezing his eyes shut again he could feel his body tensing up.

"Knock, knock", said Lara as she entered the room.

"Lara!" he breathed out grabbing her and hugging her.

"It's ok Henry I'm fine a few cuts and bruises but good. How's the head?" she asked pushing him away and pointing to his head.

Bring his hand up to touch the spot he instantly winced in pain. "What the?"

"You don't remember getting hit in the head?" ask Lara. Shaking his head Henry sat on the edge of his bed more confused than ever.

"We were running, having fun when the Cabal decides to show up and ruin the party. They drugged us, knocked you unconscious. When I saw you hit the ground all my rage came out. I attacked the man that hit you and ripped his throat out. Then quickly tossed the other one to the ground, I was able to wake you up, but then I got shot in the leg and you attacked the one who shot me," said Lara calmly.

"Did I kill her?" he asked looking Lara straight in the eye.

"Ahh… you do remember", exclaimed Lara. Henry stared hard at her serious.

"No you didn't you only grabbed her arm nothing more. But it was enough to get away from them. You were so full of rage and blood thirsty I left you in the court yard to cool off and well I guess you passed out", replied Lara.

"Blood thirsty? But I..."

"The first time we taste blood of either an animal or human we get a sort of thirst it heightens our rage. That's why when we change the first time we go so fucking crazy and kill everything around us," smiled Lara.

"Is that why u left you were afraid?" asked Henry.

Lara looked down at her own hands and said "Yes that's why I left. I would sit in the library downstairs and research everything about it that's how I knew about the dreams, the pain, the blood thirst all of it. I thought I could control it, but the dreams got worst and soon I was sleeping in the shoo the make sure I didn't hurt anyone. When it became too much I left."

"Do you regret leaving?" asked Henry.

Giving a small laugh Lara said "Yes and no. Yes because I missed this place and everyone here. But no because the first time I changed I…"

"You what Lara?" asked Henry facing her.

Taking a deep breath she said "I killed people. I killed a couple that was camping; I even killed there fucking dog. I woke up covered in their blood and only a vague memory of what I did. I hated myself so much that I promised I wouldn't leave the den I had joined till I could control the urges. But like every person you can lose your control."

"And bad things happen?" interrupted Henry.

Laughing "Yes bad things can happen," agreed Lara. "Come on let's go get some lunch I'm starving."

Smirking Henry grabs a shirt and pants and quickly changes. "So does everyone walk around naked..."

SMACK

"Hey that wasn't very nice Lara", complained Henry rubbing his arm after Lara slapped him.

"Well you shouldn't think those thoughts", smirked Lara.

Will sat staring at his computer screen, unable to read any more reports about suspected Ashley sightings. Removing his glasses he rubbed his hand against his face in frustration. Looking again at the screen he decided to see what his girlfriend was doing, and possibly get a little show from her too.

"Damn", sighed Will looking at his online contacts seeing her name under offline. Closing his laptop in frustration he needed something to get his mind off this whole crazy situation. Moving to stand up Magnus and Druitt came in yelling at each other.

"No it's too dangerous John!" yelled Magnus.

"Magnus be reasonable," countered Druitt.

"No if you want to do it then go ahead I don't control you, but don't drag her into it!" yelled a very pissed off looking Magnus.

"You're a stubborn bitch Helen she can help us with..." started Druitt.

"No!" screamed Magnus. "The last great lead she had, almost killed us."

Druitt clenched his teeth about to yell back at Magnus when he noticed Will sitting not ten feet away listening.

"Will good you're here," said Magnus ignoring the look Druitt gave her.

Will looked at Magnus her face was a deep red from the yelling match with Druitt but he noticed her smile got brighter when she looked at him.

"I need you to go on an errand with Lara", said Magnus.

"Where to?" asked Will getting up from his chair watching Druitt stomp out in anger.

"I need her to go get a few things from a contact of hers, but she requested your help", stated Magnus.

"Why me?" asked Will surprised and a bit confused.

"I'm not sure," said Magnus, "but I would like this done right away. We don't know how long till the cabal will attack again.

"Of course I will go and find her now", said Will gathering his things.

Magnus nodded and started to make her way out of the room when Will asked "Are you ok Magnus?"

"I'm fine will", she said before walking out.

Angry car horns blared around them as Lara drove with Will toward the old bridge.

"Sorry Will been awhile since I actually drove a car", laughed Lara.

Will looked at her with a terrified expression etched on his face. Holding on tightly to the handle above his head he said "Um woo! Slow down!"

Laughing Lara replied "This is nothing like a motorcycle."

"No, it's not. Wait you drive a bike?" asked Will closing his eyes afraid.

"Yeah, nothing like the wind going through your hair at 120 k/h" laughed Lara as she sped passed a slower vehicle.

"Wait your going to miss..." started Will pointing out the window to a street.

With squealing tires Lara sharply turned nearly missing a car as she turned towards the old bridge. Glancing over at Will whose eyes were still closed just laughed, then quickly she asked "You're not going to get sick are you?"

Will opened one eye and looked at her shaking his head, "But I'm driving home!"

Laughing Lara took another sharp turn then quickly stepped on the break. Slowly opening his eyes Will looked out to see they were now parked three feet away from the edge of the broken old bridge. Glancing to his left he saw Lara grabbing a bag from the back seat.

Awh…What's that?" he asked pointing.

"Payment", replied Lara as she opened her door. "Shit we got here to early and this crazy fucker we are meeting never shows on time."

Opening his door he stepped out and started looking around. The bridge was covered in rust and was light brownish red from it. Garbage was scattered all over from partied held here then something caught his eye. Looking up held onto the bridge ten feet above them was a small security camera.

"Lara is there suppose to be camera's around here?" asked Will.

Lara who was leaning against the car looked confused "Camera's?"

As if on cue the bridge started to move and shake, looking around they both found themselves surrounded by the Cabal's operatives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking through the sanctuary Kate felt somewhat safe behind its stone walls. Looking at Henry's back as he leads her towards her new room she couldn't help but check him out. Smiling to herself she thought he had a very nice ass.

"What?" asked Henry stopping in front of her.

Almost walking into him Kate shook her head and with a shrug of her shoulders said "Nothing."

"Oh," said Henry, "thought you said something about my ass."

Blushing slightly she quickly walked ahead asking "So which one is my room?"

With a smirk Henry slowly walked up to her, standing close to her staring into Kate's eyes he said "That one."

Switching between looking into his eyes and his lips she could feel the temperature start to rise. Taking a deep breath she tears her eyes away from him and walks to the door leading to her new room. Opening it she saw that it had an old dark wood bed and dresser with a large mirror over it. It looked much like the other bedrooms here.

Walking in behind her Henry placed her bag on her bed and sat looking around the room. "Well how do you like it?"

Kate smiled to herself, this bedroom was perfect. She never in her life had a nice room like this. "It's great. Tell Magnus thank you."

Grinning Henry watched as she looked around and touched everything as if making sure it was real. Absorbed in watching her he didn't notice her asking him a question. "Sorry?"

"Laouche? What is it?" She asked again.

"Um..." Henry thought for a second remembering talking to Lara earlier about the one sided fight she had with Kate about the place. "Don't you know?"

Kate looked at Henry playing coy; she wanted to know what he knew about the place.

"Personally I have never been, but I know it's beautiful. It's where Lara is from" he said cautiously, not sure how much to say.

"Hmm... Your friend there seems to think I was there once", she said sitting down beside him.

"I heard about it", he smiled

"Oh well, then you know then that I'm an evil cabal member who helped attack the sacred city of the werewolf's", She said angrily.

"You have to understand Lara. She's very protective of her people and family. If you start a fight with them you will get your ass bitten", he laughed. "When Laouche was attacked she lost many good friends and she hates the cabal."

"So then she hates me?" asked Kate a little ticked off.

"She's weary of people is all. When we were young we watched our village be massacred and set on fire. Coming here it took us months to trust Magnus. For Lara she believes that trust is earned" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding she looked at him "Do you trust me?" She asked

The question shocked Henry. He didn't know what to say. Seeing him hesitate Kate hung her head down. "I guess I don't blame you I would find it hard to trust me too."

Henry felt terrible so he pulled her into a hug. Laying her head on her shoulder she could feel her body heat up instantly. She sighed when she felt him start to rub her back. Slowly she raised her head to look at him. Only inches away from his face she stared into his eyes. Slowly he moved forward till his lips were lightly touching hers. Brushing over them he stopped waiting for her to move the rest of the way. Finally making her mind up, she moved and pushed her lips against his. Slowly they started moving their lips against each others. But soon it got hotter her tongue was soon fighting for dominance when the sanctuary's alarms went off.

Will stood by the car his hand going for his gun on his belt. In the corner of his eye he could see Lara shaking, her teeth clenching tightly fighting the urge to change. The human cabal members shook as they held their guns pointed at Lara waiting for her to change. The super abnormal stood still staring hard at will and Lara.

"What are they waiting for?" whispered Will.

Growling Lara stood fighting the urge to change looking down at her shaking body she heard a very familiar chuckle.

Clapping and laughing as she walked forward Dana Whitcomb smiled at Lara and Will. "Well Lara it's been too long."

Growling Lara said "Not long enough."

"What you didn't miss me?" asked Dana. "I told you before Lara I would make you mine!"

Will looked between the two, he could feel the tension. So he interrupted and asked "What do you want Dana?"

"Well the usual really the sanctuary's surrender and the bitch there's totally obedience," She said smiling.

Lara couldn't take it anymore and within a flash her clothing ripped and tore as she changed into her wolf counterpart.

Guns could be heard clicking and getting ready. Laughing Dana looked at the werewolf and said "Now, now Lara you don't want your friend there to die do you?"

Lara stood there her blue eyes staring hard at Dana. With a flick of Dana's wrist Ashley stepped forward. "What if Lara I told you I would give Ashley up for you?"

Lara cocked her head to the side confused. "Yes, that's right her freedom, for you Lara."

"Why do you want her for?" asked Will looking at Lara.

With a smug grin she walks forward looking at Lara she slowly touches Lara's head trying to pet her. Growling Lara stepped back baring her teeth. Smiling she looked at Will "I don't need to tell you that. You should simply be happy that you're still alive. But then again..."

But just as she was finishing her sentence Druitt with a small pop appeared and vanished with Will. Instantly Lara started running toward the end of the broken bridge. She could hear the gun fire behind her as the sanctuaries own men opened fire on the cabal. Feet away from the edge and about to make her leap a pain surged up her spine. With a thud she hit the ground. Quickly standing she was faced with two super abnormals. In unison they flipped towards her. With a loud growl Lara jumped at them, paws ripping into one as the others claws slashed down her side. Hitting the ground she quickly turned to see one on the ground gripping it's abdomen to keep his guts from spilling out while the other went on the offensive. Again Lara went at him and with a quick move had the abnormal flipped over and it's head in her jaws. Slowly Lara clamped down on its head and slightly cringed at the sound of cracking bone and the hot spurt of blood that filled her mouth.

Then a black boot entered her vision sending Lara backwards skidding to a stop inches from the edge. Looking up she saw Ashley standing there, Lara's eyes stared intently in Ashley's, begging for the old Ash to resurface. Barring her teeth Ashley ran at Lara, with a quick sigh Lara turned and leaped of the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The cold water hit her like a ton of bricks knocking the breath out of her. Paddling her way to the surface she changed back to her human form. Looking up she could spot Ashley looking over the edge of the bridge. But the sight was replaced with the infirmary. Turning from the feel of arms around her, a drenched Druitt quickly retracted his arms and looked away. "I'm sorry", he muttered walking away.

Lara quickly grabbed a sheet from a nearby bed to cover herself. Wincing at the pain coming from her left side she looked down to see the sheet turn a dark red. Cursing under her breath she slowly jumped up onto one of the beds waiting for Magnus to come.

"You're lucky you don't look like you have any broken ribs," stated Magnus stitching Lara's side minutes later.

"Good", said Lara looking down to see Magnus cutting the last stitch "Can I go now? I need to brush my teeth I think I still have super abnormal in my teeth."

"Wait Lara, about Dana?" ask Magnus.

"What about the bitch?" turned Lara picking at her teeth.

"What's with you two?"

Growling a bit she started "We were investigating a bunch of disappearances around the Laloche border. After a while we were able to follow them to an old warehouse where they were keeping my people. My team was able to infiltrate the building. We were able to free the prisoners but then they ambushed us, like they had been waiting. From what I remember I was in some medical lab. Dana was there along with some red headed doctor they were about to take blood from me when one of my men started a riot. I was drugged up so it was a bit hazy I just remember one of my men telling me to run and not to turn back. When I finally stop running no one was behind me. So the next day I took another team there and found the place abandoned and the prisoners executed."

"She wanted your blood but why?" asked Magnus more to herself then Lara.

Magnus paced the room pondering when finally she turned to Lara. "They were trying to create another super abnormal. They must have thought that werewolf blood could act the same as the vamp blood and make a normal abnormal into something more. But they would need the rarest of werewolf blood. Yours Lara, your family's blood line goes back hundreds of years."

"Is that why the cunt torments me?" asked Lara

Magnus turned to her and gave her a look, "That mouth of yours gets worst every time I see you."

"Yeah but you gotta admit that bitch is a cunt", grinned Lara.

Smiling Magnus nodded, "Go lay down for a bit. I need to think about this new information."

Nodding Lara walked out happy to finally be able to clean her teeth, but rounding the corner she met Druitt.

"I'm sorry about before", he said calmly looking at Lara.

Self consciously Lara wrapped the sheet more tightly around herself. "It's ok, just next time do it while I'm still a wolf."

He gave her a small smile, and then looked her up and down. Lara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the way he looked at her. Not liking it one bit she quickly stepped to the side and started quickly walking away. Druitt followed her, his eyes never leaving her until she disappeared around a corner. He licked his lips as he disappeared with a pop.

Will sat on his bed, his head hung low, rubbing his hands along the back of his neck. _Today was a long ass day_ he thought, _no scratch that this whole 6 or whatever months have been fucking crazy! _All Will wanted right now was a cold beer and his girlfriend. Grabbing his laptop he signed on, smiling he saw her name under the online contacts. Quickly sitting back on his bed getting comfy he opened a chat window with her.

Will:

Hey sexy

Clara 3:

Hey yourself, heard you guys had some action today? You ok?

Will:

I'm fine, just a little lonely.

Clara 3:

Aww, I am to baby. Are you alone right now?

Smiling to himself Will typed.

Will:

Yes, finally alone!

Clara 3:

Lol maybe you should check to make sure the doors lock. Lol you never know who could walk in.

Taking her advice Will jumped out of his bed and quickly locked his door. In a flash he was back in bed with his laptop.

Will:

Doors locked, Phones off, now… what are you wearing?

Clara 3:

Seeing as its morning here, I'm only wearing a towel ;)

Will:

Really now, so then your all wet?

Clara 3:

Lol yes I am Will, but only in the way you make me.

Will:

Mmm… You have no idea what I want to do to you right now!

Clara3:

Tell me Will, what do you want to do to me?

Will:

Right now I wish I was kissing your neck, my hands rubbing ur hips pulling your towel off. Letting it fall to the ground.

Clara 3:

Mmm… wish I could feel you against me.

Will:

Wish I was running my tongue along your collar bone, licking and kissing down between your breasts. Cupping ur breasts in my hands running my thumbs over your nipples.

Clara 3:

Mmmmm Will,

Will:

What are you doing right now?

Clara 3:

I have my hand rubbing my very hot and wet pussy

Will:

Mmmm I wish I was licking and tasting you baby!

Clara 3:

Mmm Will are you hard for me Will? Rub your big cock Will!

Will:

Mmmm Clara!

"Oh Clara yes!" moaned Will as he rubbed his hand along his cock.

"WILL! Will man! I need to talk to you!" yelled Henry from outside Will's door.

Will quickly covered his manhood, pausing as if he was just caught by his mother. With a groan and curse he shouted "What is it?"

"We need your help out here with some of the abnormals gotta move them out of the sanctuary," said Henry.

Clara 3:

Mmmm…. WILL IM CUMMING!!! 3

Will smacked his head against his head board, as he looked at the screen. Groaning he yelled and Henry he would be there soon.

Will:

Did it feel good baby?

Clara 3:

Would have been better if you were actually here!

Will:

I know! But I gotta go now I'm sorry baby

Clara 3:

Its ok I love you Will

Will:

I love you too!


End file.
